


Superdab

by chxronica



Series: SuperCrack [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, crack from start to finish, literally just all crack, superdab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Kara stops spinning and everyone looks over at her. “Guys it’s time,” Kara says and everyone but Lucy, who looks confused, perks up.





	Superdab

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honour of @karadabvers return to tumblr

It was a slow day at the DEO and Kara was on her day. Deciding to hang out with her friends at the DEO Kara spun around in a rolly chair randomly throwing pens at Winn. The DEO is completely silent compared to the usual minimal noise, and that was due to agent wide bonding day. Yeah, Alex didn’t like that idea but J’onn made her go which left Kara, Winn, Pam from hr, and Lucy who was filling in as director.

 

Kara stops spinning and everyone looks over at her. “Guys it’s time,” Kara says and everyone but Lucy, who looks confused, perks up.

 

“Time for what?” Lucy asks with a questioning look.

 

“To make Supergirl official social medias, all we need is you say so since you’re currently full time director,” Kara answers hopping up from her seat and giving Lucy puppy eyes.

 

“Kara I don’t know why you’re giving me puppy eyes you should know my answer is already yes,” Lucy says and everyone lets out a cheer. Pam reaches into her bag and pulls out a small stack of paperwork.

 

“I’ve had this prepared for months,” Pam says and slides the paper over to Lucy telling her to sign the spots with x next to them.

 

They all gather around Winn as he starts making Supergirl’s Twitter. Once it’s all set up they wait for Winn to speed up the verification process. As soon as that’s done they all start debating what Kara should post first.

 

“Guys it’s all easy. We all dab that way the pictures can’t be traced back to us,” Kara explains and Winn lets out an excited squeal. He runs over and pulls out one of his phone camera holders and sets it on a timer.

 

“Three. Two. One. Dab,” Winn says and they all simultaneously dab. The camera flashes and Winn grabs his phone to look at the picture.

 

“It’s perfect. Here Kara post it,” Winn says handing it her his phone. **@KryptonianGirl:** Behind the scenes with these dorks #Supergirl #Superdorks #Superfam #Everybodydab

 

Nobody is expecting it to get any likes it being the first picture. So, they all decide, well more threaten into, to help Pam with all the paperwork pile up. Kara takes a quick picture of everyone with their heads down and the tip of her boots. **@KryptonianGirl:** Even us superheros have to fill out paperwork #Superboring #Pamisscary

 

///

 

All of them look up when they hear an angry slam of a handgun on a desk. Alex is standing there fuming. “J’onn kicked me out of bonding day because I threaten to many new agents,” Alex grumbles and they all give her innocent smiles.

 

Alex eyes them suspiciously. “What did you guys do while I was gone?” Alex asks suspiciously.

 

“Caught up on some paperwork, got threaten by Pam, started a Supergirl Twitter, and did I mention get threatened by Pam?” Kara says hoping to cram Alex with too much information.

 

“You started a Supergirl Twitter?” Alex asks and everyone braces for them to get yelled at. “Without me? I’ve been pushing J’onn for months.”

 

“Wait what?” everyone asks.

 

“You can ask Maggie she’s been stuck with my complaining,” Alex says sitting down in a chair and pouting. Kara can’t help it and snaps a picture of her from behind. **@KryptonianGirl:** Someone’s hurt that we didn’t invite her on the account #Badassagent #Morelikesadassagent #Shesgoingtokillme #Superfam

 

///

 

The rest of the day is uneventful, Alex and Lucy make a food run around five. They come back with piles of Chinese food and pizza. Kara makes them all dab again before taking a photo of the feat before them. **@KryptonianGirl:** Dinner time with the dork squad #Superdorks #Superdab #Superfam

 

///

 

Kara wakes up in the morning from her phone blowing up. She checks twitter seeing that Supergirl is trending. Kara scrolls through the comments:

 

 **@Jasonwho:** Is this actually Supergirl?

 

 **@Sararosejane:** Why are their faces hidden??????

 

And then a bunch of pictures of people dabbing. Kara can’t help herself and retweets almost everyone of them. Kara takes a quick pic of herself dabbing after putting out a fire, even getting the firefighter to do it. @KryptonianGirl: All you have super dabs #Superdab #Lovethedab #Firedab

 

///

 

Kara flies over to Lena’s for lunch. “So, superdab huh?” Lena asks smirking.

 

“Yeah you want to pose for one?” Kara asks excitedly and how can Lena say no to that.

 

Both Lena and Kara dab and then break out into laughter. **@KryptonianGirl:** Look who I got to dab with me!!!! #Superdab #Supergirlfriend #Dabbabe #Superlove #Superfam

 

Kara’s phone instantly blows up:

 

 **@manhellhate:** is thAT LENA LUTHOR?????

 

 **@Superfan:** are you and leNA LUTHOR DATING?!?!

 

 **@fightme:** Supercorp?

    |

    | **@agentdanvers:** What is supergirl fucking L-Corp?

         |

         | **@onlyluthor:** @KryptonianGirl Are you cheating on me with my own building?

 

“Seriously?” Kara asks and Lena gives her a sheepishly smiles. “Your lucky I love you.”

 

Lena gives Kara a kiss and takes a quick picture of it. **@onlyluthor:** Guess it’s out, I’m dating this dork #Superlove #Superdork #Supergirl #Superfam

 

///

 

Kara was leaving Catco when she notices James is still in his office. “Hey James dab,” Kara says and takes a picture when James complies. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course Kara,” James answers and Kara takes a seat across from James. **@KryptonianGirl:** Look @notjimmyolsen is dabbing! #Whosnext #Superdab #Superfam

 

 **@notjimmyolsen:** Your cousin is going to be jealous…

 

“So, Kara who is next?” James asks offering Kara the donut he never ate from earlier.

 

“I’m going to try and get Cat and J’onn, and I want a cute one with Alex and Winn,” Kara answers.

 

“You can get Cat know she hasn’t left yet, but good luck on J’onn,” James says.

 

“Thanks James,” Kara says.

 

///

 

Kara lands on Cat’s balcony with ease, Cat looks up from her work and gives Kara a knowing smile. “I’m going to assume you’re here for to get a picture of me dabbing,” Cat states and stands up.

 

“I’m only going to do it once so be fast,” Cat says.

 

“Faster than a bullet,” Kara replies and waits for Cat to dab.

 

 **@KryptonianGirl:** The great @catgrant is dabbing for the whole world to see #Superdab #Supermentor #Catco #Catgrant #Superfam

 

“Now, shoo Supergirl we both have work to do,” Cat says and Kara takes off.

 

///

 

The next morning Kara literally slides into the DEO and up to J’onn. “So, J’onn can you do me a huge favour?” Kara asks pouting.

 

“If this is about the whole super dabbing thing no,” J’onn says.

 

“Come oooonnn. You’d be the best spacedad in the world,” Kara says her pout and puppy eyes growing.

 

“Fine,” J’onn says and lets Kara take out her phone before he dabs. **@KryptonianGirl:** Last one down good ol’e space dad! #Superdab #Superfam #Spacedadrocks #bestintheuniverse #trustmeiknow

 

///

 

The last dabbing photo was of every person Kara had posted a picture dabbing in one big line all dabbing. **@KryptonianGirl:** Look at the Superfam! Thanks to these dorks and mentors who participated in Superdab! #Superdab #Superfam #Thegreatsuperdabera #Keepondabbing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
